


I Know You

by GalaxyKidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galaxy Garrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKidge/pseuds/GalaxyKidge
Summary: *13-14-15-16 year old Pidge.15-16-17-18 year old Keith.*Katie "Pidge" Holt joins the garrison when she turned 13. Becomes friends with Lance and Hunk, which leads her to know Keith(And starts having a crush on him(.Then Matt goes missing. Keith gets kicked out...you know the rest.....but...there's a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

_One year ago_

_"You can call me Pidge." The young girl said. Lance smiled._

_"Im Lance, this is Hunk."_

__________________________

_Lance scowled,"Pidge,This is Keith. Keith,This is Katie,We call her Pidge, But, you CAN'T call her that." And started walking away._

_Pidge rolled her eyes at the tall boy,"I'll meet you there in a sec!" She turned around the young boy. About to say something, but he beat her first._

_"How old are you?"_

_"13, your 15 right?"_

_"Yep."_

_It was silent for a bit until he spoke again._

_"Well, nice meeting you ,Katie."_

_She smiled,"You can call me Pidge, when Lance isn't around."_

_He chuckled."See you around Pidge."_

_They've been secret friends ever since.He even introduced her to Shiro._

_\---------_

_1 year later.Now being him 16 and she being 14._

_Matt is gone. Shiro is gone._

_And Keith isn't so friendly any more.He's been getting in a lot more trouble than usual._

_Pidge isn't the same either. She's been more secretive than usual and silent._

_They have spoke to each other in 5 days._

______________

_3 months later.(Still 14 &16)_

_They started talking a bit more._

_But...._

_Keith got kicked out._

_Pidge almost got caught._

________________

_Present day.(15 &17)_

 

_"_ You come here to rock out?" Pidge screeched and jumped, her long hair hitting her face.

"Lance! Hunk, um I was just looking at the stars?....okay, i've been tracking alien radio chatter, I goes out to far away planets."

"Really? Can it go all the way to Kerberos?" Causing Pidge to flinch.

"Sorry."Lance said.

_____(5 minutes later)_________

"No way! That guy is always trying to up one me!" exlamied Lance.

"Who?" Said Hunk.

"Keith!" 

_Keith?_ Pidge thought.

"Are you sure?" Hunk asked worriedly.

"Trust me, I'll recognize that mullet anywhere!"

The three started down the hill, hoping to not get caught.

____________________

Pidge's Pov.

Keith? Gosh. Its been like? A year. He still looks  ~~good~~ healthy. We ran to the garage type thingy, and saw Keith's bike. Nice. 

We look in and saw him fighting the gaurds.He loo- WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME.

After, Lance ran and.....

"No,Nope, I'm saving Shiro." Cue face palm there.

"Who are you?" Uh oh.

"Who am I? Lance? Ring a bell?" To the very confused Keith.

"...Lance and Keith neck to neck."Lance said, not giving up.

"Oh, I remember you. Your that cargo pilot." Cue another face palm.

-Wait, if he doesn't remember Lance....Does he not remember me?

"Yeah, not anymore,after you washed out, I went up to fighter pilot."

"Congratulations."

Okay, we need to go.

I walked in there,"Okay, I hate to break this up, but we really need to go."

I looked at them, catching Keith's gaze for a second. We ran out of there, my skinny jeans rubbing against my skin.

Looking at Keith I say,"you mind if we catch a ride with you?"

"Yes." he basically growled.

Jeez.

We climbed on, I'm holding Shiro for some reason.

"Why am I holding this guy?" Remembering Lance and Hunk don't know I met him already.

As we were going, we realized more people were following us.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Lance asked.

"We can knock of some nonessential weight." Keith replied sarcastically.

And if course...Lance starts looking around. He frowns."oh you meant me, funny."

(20 minutes later.)

Keith and I were last ones of the scooter. I was about to enter when he grabbed my shoulder. I turn around, only for him to hug me....since when does he hug? 

I hugged him back anyways 

"I missed you." he said. I haven't seen him like this in two years.

"I missed you too."

 

 

 

 


	2. Rewriting

I'm rewriting this? I know its only one chapter in, but, I'm rewriting a lot of my stuff...And I wanted to start with this...

 

See you when I'm done!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
